A Tricky Grey Area
by BMuffin
Summary: George Micheal and Maeby come closer as they realize that their love can not be denied.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tricky Grey Area…**

_By: SW_

Night had once again fallen over the Bluth house. An eerie silence filled each room. The kind that could only be heard late, so late that everyone was asleep and unable to break the unusual quiet. Tobias smiled, clutching his pillow, dreaming of interest other then his wife who lay next to him. Lindsey laid perfectly still, mouth slightly agape from the teamocil she took for dinner. Across the hall GOB cradled Franklin in his arms, mumbling incoherent racial slurs. In the room next to him slept Michael, tossing and turning fitfully with fears of losing everything. Above everyone's heads slept George Senior, sprawled across a tea table surrounded by dolls. Yes everyone lay asleep inside the Bluth home, everyone except George Michael. Staring up at the mattress above his head, listening intently to the soft shallow breathing of Maeby. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago, after murmuring in her sleep for half an hour. George Michael had listened closely, trying hard to understand her dreams. Words like, "shots" and "reels" had been repeated several times. And for a second he thought he had actually heard her say, "Marry me!" but knew it was no more then his own hope full wants causing him to misunderstand her. Then just as she turned over, he thought he caught her whisper,

"I want..." but no that was nothing but the chirping birds outside welcoming the new day.

It felt like no time at all after George Michael had shut his eyes to sleep that loud noises, awoke him; the sweet smell of lavender and citrus wafting up through the air. Opening his tired eyes, he saw as he expected steam swirling around toward the ceiling. Maeby's voice carrying to him from the cracked bathroom door: _"If I can't have your love then I don't want anybody at all…." _Closing his eyes he imagined her words were just for him, smiling he fell back into dreams. "Are you going with me? She stopped brushing her hair from the vanity to regard him rubbing sleep out of his groggy eyes. "Going with you?" he asked looking confused. "Yeah to school" she replied simply. Wearing only her white bath robe, he found it hard to focus on her questions. Suddenly pausing she noticed George Michaels's silent gaze, sighing she turned back toward the mirror. He watched her reflection, transfixed by her image. It was only after she had put down the brush that she met his eyes in the mirror….and smiled.

"Wake up buddy, your late." Rolling over George Michael came face to face with his father. Michael really couldn't understand his son at times. How could he be so tired and over sleep like this when he went to bed no later then eight last night? Hadn't he asked his son to take Maeby to school, it wasn't like him to be this irresponsible. _Maeby, how could he forget? _RecalledGeorge Michael suddenly. Just before dinner yesterday his father had asked him to make sure she went to school, something about excess absences. This made sense, being that he hadn't seen her in the halls recently. So then that meant he hadn't been dream and she really did smile at him. "Get dressed; since you're already late I'll get us breakfast. What difference will a few minutes make?" George Michael brightened, "Really?" Ruffling his hair Michael grinned, "Yes really you are my favorite son. But let's hurry okay." Reaching for the door, Michael stopped momentarily wondering how much difference a few minutes would make leaving the office with only GOB in charge.

"One large black coffee, and scrambled eggs with a side of bacon; and French toast with chocolate milk for you." Announced the waitress, putting down their plates. "Oh wow dad thanks for all this, you didn't have too." Beamed George Michael "Didn't have to of course I did, I really do miss spending time like this with you." Assured Michael "But what about the company?" asked George Michael shoveling French toast into his mouth, with excited zealous. "Oh I'm not worried about that now; I'm spending time with you." But of course Michael was worried about that now, and had chosen a restaurant just a quick sprint down the street from his office to ease his mind. "Well anything you might have on your mind you want to talk to your old man about, something about that friend of yours egg?" "Egg, don't you mean Ann?" "Oh yeah her" Sipping his coffee Michael casually checked his watch. "Ann and I aren't really seeing each other now." Visibly cheered to hear this Michael smiles, "Well I'm sure you'll find someone else George Michael, so don't sweat it." He reached over and patted George Michael on the shoulder. "But Dad I've kind of been meaning to tell you that there is…" Just as George Michael was saying, _someone else_: just as the words came out, so did Michaels cell phone, quickly put to his ear, one hand held up in an attempt to pause the moment. "He did WHAT? I'm on my way. Shoving the phone into his pocket and quickly swigging down the rest of coffee, Michael stood up and threw George Michael the stair car keys. "Something's come up; I trust you to take yourself to school. We'll finish this conversation another time." Throwing down some money he took off out the door and out of sight; racing desperately toward GOB's new disaster. Sitting alone still staring at the spot his father had just been occupying, George Michael suddenly felt very alone. Getting up to grab a newspaper on the counter across from him, he ruffled through it until he found something interesting. Going back to eating, he read in silence, until seeing Maeby on page four. Gasping, he suddenly jumped up, only to realize it was her walking into the restaurant, he was seeing her through an article someone had cut in the paper. Tossing it on the table, he didn't notice the blue paint prints covering the first and last pages.

Lindsey's day so far had turned out miserable, not only had her large pictured personal ad gone un-called upon, but there was also blue paint everywhere from her husband, Tobias. How could this happen to her? She spent a lot of money on that ad, right on page four. The closest she could get to the front page. Annoyed she ventured out of the model home to find the closest newspaper and see if maybe there was a typo in her name that called her, Flimsy Funk of something unappealing of that nature. But what she found on page four, wasn't the impression she had hoped to make. Right under her smiling face with a list of her hobby's there was a second section donning an angry looking photo of GOB raising up a sword, with a simple sentence underneath. "Call her, and be prepared to get cut…..Down there!" Red with rage, Lindsey threw down the paper, and stomped off to find her loathsome brother.

Tobias still apt to following his estranged wife's every move had stumbled upon a receipt from the newspaper about a personal ad. Deciding he must put a stop to this, he coved himself in blue paint the night before the ad's release. To make him blend in with the surroundings and also because he just enjoyed _bluing_ himself: And was now going all over town, trying his best to cut out all of her ads. What he didn't know was that GOB had seen Lindsey the prior day at the newspaper's personal ad location, and determined not to let anyone with sexual intentions near his sister. Quickly went inside to place his own ad, in an effort to be a "good big brother" as he had once seen in a lifetime movie. He figured being a "good big brother" meant keep other guys away from her, as had happened in the movie he saw. Feeling she would be proud of his protection offered, he gladly handed the ad salesman one of the many pictures he carried of himself and his old sword.

Maeby's day had started out good enough; she thought George Michael would take her to school so she wouldn't have to worry about her job for a day. Only George Michael wouldn't wake up, so she went on to work anyway. It was after being yelled at by the boss, when a college intern offered to take out to breakfast. Looking for any escape she had agreed, which had now led her here. Standing in the doorway of some breakfast diner, waiting for what's-his-face to park the car and pay for her meal. Everything seemed to be going as expected, everything until she looked up to find George Michael standing in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE'S**

Lindsey wanting the upper hand in crushing GOB had on her way to the office, stopped to buy a lighter. What better to go along with GOB's failing fire trick?

Tobias earlier out on the streets, in search of more newspapers: Had looked up just in time to see Lindsey driving the company car down toward the Bluth building. Fearing she was going to meet a new man, he quickly stole a an 8 year old girls pink Barbie bike and went in pursuit of his wife. _(Just imagine a very blue Tobias, riding a pink child's bike, complete with sparkling, ribbon flyers attached to the handle bars.)_ Pedaling as hard as he could, Tobias was determined to prove once and for all that he was a real man, a man of men if you will…

GOB had started his day without Michael very well, "See I don't need Mikie babysitting me!" he declared to no one in particular. Soon realizing watching other people work was boring he had an idea how to liven things up a bit. "I have a very important announcement to make to all of you, so important it can only be said…on the roof!" This caused the employees to look at each other nervously before going back to their jobs. "Listen people you all don't follow me up to the roof right now, or I'll be forced to take out my bleep and bleep-bleep all in your faces!" Unsure of how to react the Bluth company employees began filing into the elevators on their way to the roof. "What a better way to start the morning then with your president performing a magic trick of surprise proportions?" smiled GOB. No one offered a retort, a woman in the back of the elevator called her sexual harassment lawyer.

Lindsey showed up at the Bluth office only 3 minutes after opening, 1 minute after all the employee's had been herded to the roof. It took her all of 2 minutes to find everyone on the roof. GOB standing in he front of the crowd, dancing around like a drunken stripper didn't see his sister approach until she was standing next to him hold a lit lighter. "What are you doing here, been sent here to check on me?" he accused. With anger still in the fore front of her mind, Lindsey said nothing and held up her lighter. "What is this, for helping my trick?" his frosty façade melting. "NO" snapped Lindsey taking a step in toward GOB. Feeling suddenly trapped GOB took a step back, away from Lindsey. "You ruined my ad!" her voice rising, she stepped closer. GOB's panic alarms wailing internally, took another step back. Just then Tobias burst through the roof doorway, still straddling the pink bike. Distracting GOB from Lindsey, GOB began to laugh. Lindsey feeling her upper hand slipping, hit her last resort. Snapping the lighter with her other hand, suddenly realized she had no idea how to work the thing. "Damn it!" she felt deflated. "Ha ha" scoffed GOB "you cant even use a lighter" in frustration she continued flicking it. "Well since we have been interrupted I shall skip to the main course!" everyone groaned, hands folded across chest and waited. Tobias finding his white bike tire stuck in the door tried to un-jam the doorway, by in his manliest way ramming his body into the bike in hopes of breaking through. Unfortunately as soon as GOB's botched fire trick sprayed out butane fluid, Lindsey got the lighter to work. Flames came to life around them, GOB's coat arms and the tips of Lindsey's hair all burning. The first one to react from the sudden incident was the lawyer woman from the elevator. Running back toward the door, she easily knocked Tobias and the bike out of the doorway. She is followed by a flood of screaming employees. GOB manages to rip of his coat and shirt, throwing his shirt on Lindsey's head to smoother the flames. What they did not notice was that GOB's burning coat fell over the ledge and into the open window of the floor below them, causing the building to catch aflame as well. Cheap, highly flammable, banned building materials caused the building to catch on fire 100 times faster then more expensive, legal materials. So its really no surprise at all that only after 3 minutes of the fire taking root, that most of the offices are already burning high above the city streets. Luckily though, the downtown fire hall sits only half a block down the road. Making it no time before the building is surrounded and barricaded from rubbernecks driving through town.

As you can imagine with only eight minutes since the Bluth Company opened for business that morning, it was now on fire. With all its employees scrambling to get out, well all of them except one.

Berry: The Bluth family attorney had arrived at the company only 9 minutes after the doors had opened. Not caring enough to notice the people screaming and running by him, he continued up the office stairwell since it appeared the elevators were not working. As he neared the main floor he thought he detected the smell of burning walls. But assuming he was still wasted from the prior evening continued trudging on. Well until he reached the stairwell door handle. Laying his hand on it to open, he quickly recoiled, wincing in pain. Shaking his head he walked back down the stairs. _Now I know I'm too messed up to work, since doors are burning me. _Exiting the building he was suddenly rushed upon by a police officer. "You the last one _out_ from the building?" he asked holding a black two way radio Berry believing to be hit on by one of GOB's _hot cops_ Berry nervously stuttered, "I'm the last one out! If anything Tobias isn't out at all!" He defended. The officer quickly rushed away, sending out a message the there was one more man inside the burning Bluth company building. Figuring the hot cops were out today to publicly "out" whatever men they could, in an attempt to humor GOB. Berry jogged back to his car. _Well if these hot cops are all "outing" people today that would explain why everyone's running around screaming and acting strange." _he concluded,Speeding back home to avoid being "outted" he didn't see a disoriented Buster step out in front of his car at the intersection. No not until he looked up to find a shining metal hook caught into the front windshield of his car. "This really isn't my day!" he cried, just as he passed out.

Just as Michael arrived, sweat running down his face, and breathing hard. He stopped to watch in awed horror to see flames reaching out the Bluth windows. Somewhere in the distance he thought he heard Buster scream, and breaks screeching. Too distracted to care, the reflection of flames burning in his eyes, only one word echoed through his mind; GOB!

George Michael was excited, even though common sense warned him to be skeptical of finding Maeby in a diner instead of school, where she should have been. But all of that responsibility was blocked out by his shear joy of being so near her.

Maeby on the other hand was caught in a jam and not nearly as thrilled to be standing with George Michael. Fearing that any minute now what's his face would be coming in to join her, she made a quick decision. Grabbing George Michael by the shoulders she faced him, knowing he would better buy into her story if she acted dramatic. Quickly leaned forward, letting her hair brush against his cheek, and whispered something quickly into his ear. Looking confused, and slightly nervous he nodded and took off out the door, stair car keys in hand. Maeby dug around in her purse until she came out with a pen and monogrammed note card. Quickly scribbling an explanation for her quick departure for what's his face and leaving it with the closest waitress. Maeby exits the diner from the side door, just as what's his face enters from the front: George Michael pulling the stair car around, in perfect timing for Maeby's escape.

George Michael fueled by fear and hormones drove slowly down the street, finding himself surrounded by fire trucks, cop cars and ambulances. Driving, thoughtlessly on his own personal auto pilot he made his way toward their high school. Coming up to the corner, which appeared to be the focal point of the commotion, he was just about to see the Bluth building up in flames, when he felt Maeby's hand lightly touch his own.

Feeling temporary relief for having been spared an awkward scene back at the diner, Maeby settled into her seat next to George Michael. With all the passing emergency vehicles it made it easy for them to drive in silence without Maeby having to elaborate on what lie she had conjured up back in the diner. "You've got to help me George Michael; I haven't been to school because some crazy old man has been stalking me. Don't try to act like a hero, I think he has a gun, and he'll be in here any minute! Just let me call the police while you see if an angry man in his 50's with a black suit on his coming this way." It had actually played out better then she had hoped, with George Michael pulling up in the stair car to whisk her away. Now sitting together, watching the flashing lights wiz pass them it suddenly occurred to Maeby where George Michael was taking her. To school, that was one of the last places she wanted to go now, no not after all this. Her missing some much school, George Michael thinking she's in danger it was too much pressure even for her. Turning to her cousin she watched his determined face fixated on the road, his shallow breathing since she had sat down next to him. Without intent or realization she softly laid her hand over his hand tightly gripping the steering wheel. It really wasn't until George Michael turned and met her eyes with such intensity that she pulled away. Completely surrounded by fire trucks now, George Michael pulled over the stair car. Turning in his seat to face Maeby he felt his heart flutter around madly within his chest. Neither said a word, and just as George Michael lowered his lips to meet Maeby's she turned away, staring out the window. "I never meant to drag you in to all this mess…" The red emergency lights dancing in her curly hair, he felt his hand twitch, desperately longing to touch, caress her face in his hands. Deciding to take the high road and disperse some of the sexual tension surrounding them, he smiled weakly. "Mess, what mess I've always heard the two most important things are, family and breakfast. So far today I've had both, spending time with you and dad not to forget that tasty diner food." The emphases on tasty made Maeby laugh, both of them smiling at each other; distracted them entirely to Buster Bluth flying over the stair car windshield and into the lawn bushes next to them.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

(_Sorry about the long delay on this chapter, I've been super busy. I love feedback, it's what keeps me writing)_

Lindsey stood in shock.

She could feel searing heat in her face and head. She knew the old mantra of "stop, drop, and roll" but for some reason her body wasn't responding to her racing thoughts. It wasn't until GOB threw his white shirt on her head and patted out the flames that Lindsey screamed. Breathing deep gasping breaths, she felt of all people GOB's arms hugging around her; still trembling she relaxed against her brother. GOB holding Lindsey in his arms is convinced she has passed out due to smoke inhalation, and is debating whether he has time to carry her out with him, or leave her in the hopes a firefighter will find her in time. All around them walls are burning; file cabinets and desk are falling out of windows. Even the firefighters are getting out, hosing it down from the street.

Yelling at several people hasn't helped Michael find his brother, and all he can think about now is how he needs to find him NOW to unleash his rage. It's when he's pushing through a crowd of employees that he hears what started the fire from snippets of gossip. "Can you believe she brought a lighter for his _magic_ trick?" "The Bluth's really are crazy, this just proves it." "Her _husband_ was riding a little girl's bike…" It was with that last comment that Michael knew Lindsey was involved and not finding either of them outside left only one other explanation. Scratching at his scalp and shaking his head, he pulled out his cell phone. "I'm getting too old for this sh'…"

Tobias was in heaven, yes that was it the only explanation. His body was so light and airy he was warm and felt safe. Someone was holding him tightly, and moving quickly. _We must be flying_ he concludes, snuggling closer into the manly arms of the firefighter that's carrying him to an ambulance. Tobias was lucky in a way, lucky that he had been knocked down by all the fleeing employees. All the way down three flights of stairs, he was the last person rescued before the firefighters had to pull out: Leaving only GOB and Lindsey alone in the blazing inferno, with no one around to help them.

(Commentary from Franklin) "Yo Bites that's some fed up sh! It's a Bluth family get together, Barbeque style."

Oscar and Lucille stood outside the company building surrounded by disgruntled employees and busy firemen arguing.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? It's your son GOB that started this!"

"It's your fault for distracting me, away from the children!"

"Children! Their adults!"

"Hardly! You're such a bad distraction…"

"You're drunk!"

"You're high!"

I'll show you a distraction!"

Suddenly gripped by passion, they grasp each other tightly continuing their "argument" with fiery kisses. "Remind me again why I work here?" asked the employee closest to them.

Gazing into Maeby's eyes George Michael feels found. As if his whole life thus far was searching for this exact moment; He can't be sure if he is here, he can't be sure if he is breathing all he knows is he never wants this moment to end. Her dark eyes are so vivid in the red lights, her eyes have freckles. Dark spots highlighted by the amber underneath. Her hair is draped between them, their own private canopy. Her breath smells like butterscotch and coffee, lips so full. Without even realizing it George Michael is leaning in, ever so slowly deeper into her canopy of curls. Just as their lips lightly brush, not quick and forced like all the times before. This is slow, intimate, real. He wants a taste, mouth opening ever so gently to pull her in. His hands wrapped around her waist.

**BAM**

"Ahhhh!" they all three scream at once; Buster, George Michael and Maeby.

Buster awoke in the bushes beside the stair car shortly after he flew over it. Unsure of what had happened, he stumbles out onto the sidewalk. Seeing the stair car he thinks he must have fallen onto it when he fell from Lucille's balcony. Not sure if he dreamed about being electrocuted or what happened. Looking around in confusion, he see's fire truck's, people everywhere, what's going on? Not having his hook for protection… He decides to hide out in the stair car. Using his one good hand to steady himself against the stair car door, he hits his nub hand against the glass trying to reach for the handle. It's when screams come from the car that he looks up into it and screams himself. What were the kids doing in there?

Maeby's heart is pounding a million miles an hour, is it warm in here or… She can't look away; their eyes are connected, cemented together. She's feeling the blood pumping through her veins. His breath is warm against her skin, she feels captured, hypnotized. She can feel his hands softly move around her waist, he's pulling her in. Her hands reaching out touching his cheek, then cupping them both in her hands. He's pulling her in by the waist and she is drawing him in face first. It's slow, gentle but wanting. She can't think even of her name at this moment. She can't even think. Lips so very close hovering over each other. She feels it, so light she almost missed it. George Michael made the first move; she should be surprised by this. But she can't think. Then again, harder this time more hungry then ever before. She tilts her head just so. Just as she is shutting her eyes;

**BAM**

"Ahhhh!" Her hair parts quickly, bringing them back into this world. Buster stands at her window peering in looking confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright lights were burning into Tobias's closed eyes. He wasn't sure were he was, but he got the feeling something was happening, something important. He could hear voices over his head, a man and woman arguing about child custody. Suddenly he knew what was happening, he was on TV just like he dreamed; a day time soap opera how wonderful! Grinning like the Cheshire cat he prepared himself mentally for his upcoming performance.

XXXX

Michael Bluth was hanging from a bungee cord that was painfully riding up his uhh, well anyway he was uncomfortable and incontinently stuck. Swinging back and forth, it really didn't help that GOB was laughing at him in front of the world. And yes I mean the world, TV. crews from 4 different stations were surrounding the burned out remains of the Bluth building, with the president swinging 10 feet in the air helpless to get down. This was by far one of Michael's worse ideas…

XXXX

"What are you kids doing here, should you two be at work?" Lucille faked interest while pouring another Martini

"Work, I think you mean school Gangy" corrected George Michael

"Yeah right there" Sniffs her martini, then starts drinking vodka straight out the bottle

"School, How could be at school at a time like this? The company's burned; Uncle Buster and my dad are in the hospital…" Dramatized Maeby

"Well that isn't as bad as Michael embarrassing us publicly" retorted Lucille

"My dad's embarrassing you, how?" Asked a very timid George Michael

"See for your self!" Grabbing the remote Lucille tried turning on the fake TV

"Why isn't this thing working?" Shaking the remote around in annoyance

"Um, that's not a real TV Gangy, here the kitchen TV works." Maeby got up and turned on the small portable TV

"And in recent news another bad day for the Bluth's, as it appears after the building burned Lindsey Bluth was arrested on charges of indecent exposure…"

"What the, oh god she is humiliating me!" cried Maeby jumping to her feet and running upstairs

"I thought you said my dad was the embarrassment?" George Michael was having a hard time focusing on his question, since he was watching Maeby's receding back.

"Well he did embarrass us, it just hasn't come on yet"

2 stories and 5 commercials later there was a brief mention of Michael Bluth hanging in mid-air from a botched rescue mission to save his brother and sister. Only GOB and Lindsey had already escaped the fire by climbing down a tree. Which had torn off Lindsey's shirt and bra in the branches; only she didn't know it until being arrested at the bottom of the tree. Everyone was so distracted by Lindsey's free show the crane operator went to see for himself; Leaving Michael swinging ten feet in the air, feeling very stupid and not too happy.

"Now just think of the impact this news would have had on you if, it had been on right when we had first turned on the TV!" Taunted Lucille to George Michael

Going up stairs George Michael could not believe this day, what had started out so great had warped into something unimaginable. He wanted to comfort Maeby about her mom, hell he wanted to just be near her, but was nervous after what had happened after Buster had seen them….

flashback

"What are you kids doing in there?" Buster peered into the stair car window perplexed

"What, no nothing; nothing at all!" squeaked George Michael finding it hard to talk

"It looked like you two were up to some funny business" Ventured Buster slowly

Maeby looked from her right to left, George Michael on one side Buster on the other.

"What _are _you two doing here?" Buster loved impersonating law and order detectives

"What _are_ you, doing here?" Shot back Maeby defensively

"Well I was just hit by a car, and you two trouble makers?" Buster was getting a rush feeling like an adult.

And that's when it happened George Michael could barely believe his eyes, right when he thought they were busted, Maeby reacted: Slamming her car door into Buster so hard he fell to the ground.

"Drive, drive!" Yelled Maeby as George Michael quickly complied

They had spent the day hiding in the secret room talking about pointless things, Maeby had come out when she heard Lucille arrive, and making sure Lucille knew nothing from Buster before giving George Michael the okay to come out too.

XXXX

And now here he was standing in front of their bedroom door fist raised to knock; he froze listening, hand beside his ear. What was that noise coming from inside? Lowering his hand he covers the door knob with his fingers, slowly begins turning, hears the pins rise and click admittance. Could it be what he thinks he's hearing Maeby say, no time like now to find out…

XXX

Lying right beside Tobias watching Jerry Springer was Buster. He rather enjoyed hospital stays and planned on making this his permanent home, somewhere away from mother.

Sucking orange jello through a crazy straw, having 'his own place' cable, and room service; what more was there to life? Believing the sicker he appeared the longer he could stay Buster worked extra hard to appear ill. Even going so far as sticking an ice cube in his ear, so when the doctor checked his temperature he would be as cold as he looked. He was going to put a heated marble in his ear but found it too painful to grasp let alone insert it in. The only bad thing about Buster's new home was that his bed was right between Tobias's and Berry Zuckercorn's. Occasionally Berry would mutter profanity, but what was most interesting was Tobias, when he would yell out about being a single mother in the hood doing the best should could… It really wasn't Berry or Tobias that made it uncomfortable since they both were unconscious; it was their frequent guest, they seemed to always visit when no one was around. Several strange looking women, that were too tall or a little too hairy for comfort. Some would come in to thank Tobias for his book, "The man inside me" other would come to threaten Berry for not paying them. All in it, Buster wasn't sure how they were getting in, since none appeared to be relatives….?

"Save them with the company's bungee crane says kitty. Why do we have a company bungee crane, you might ask because GOB thought it would be cool for a flying trick, which he of course charged on the company account. Why couldn't I have used the company helicopter you ask, because Lindsey traded it for a fur coat! And of course I look foolish publicly, but I'm also heckled personally for trying my best to save two or the most un-grateful people alive! I am sick and tired of looking stupid for these people, never again!" Declared Michael slamming his beer onto the table feeling revived after letting out his outrage; only to pass out shortly after, and have his wallet stolen by the man sitting next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the insanely long delay on this chapter I had actually forgotten about this fic until recently. But now that I've remembered it exists expect to see more updates relatively soon. I love everyone that reviews! BMuffin_

Maeby was sitting her bed clutching her cell phone discussing the plot of her new movie. It was originally a French film that they were trying to remake as an American story about two cousins in love. Maybe had taken immediate interest in this filming project which was good for her career since everyone else in the office had turned away from it due to the graph incest content. But Maeby was passionate about this movie and spent most of her alone time working on it whenever she needed a break from the family. This was one of those times, notepad in hand she was trying to give a details synopsis to one of the films producers.

"No but you see it's very difficult to be young and in love there's always drama in that. But what makes this so hard is having to deal with being young and in love with your cousin. It's not something you can really talk about or easily deal with all on your own. It's as if no one understands the passion being in love with someone you shouldn't have desires for there's really no right way to go about it. Because if you ignore it then it just burns you up inside and makes you miserable but there are a million reasons to deny it and only one reason to go for it. And that reasons love its self" Feeling frustrated that no one on crew seemed to understand the depth of this drama Maeby hunched forward, pressing her hand to her forehead. Why was it no one understood the pain and passion of this movie, no one could look beyond the initial gross out factor. "I just don't see how the American audience can empathize with these protagonist characters. Cousin Love is dead, this just isn't something that happens in the present day" argued the producer. Maybe wanted to smack his face in. "It does happen everyday its just not something we ever hear about because we're raised to feel such…shame for falling in love with a relative" Just then the door swung open revealing a very flushed George Michael. "Listen I got to call you back" said Maeby quickly hanging up her cell phone. "George Michael is Gangy still here?" she asked casually noticing that he was sweating slightly. "Maeby I…I heard everything" he said walking toward her as he spoke. "Oh George Michael it wasn't…" But she never got to finish her sentence since his lips crashed down upon hers and for a brief moment she felt like the leading role in her film.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

"What the hell are we going to do now?" yelled Michael at a giggling GOB, "Damn it GOB put Franklin away!" "Maybe I'll put you away cracker!" snickered GOB holding up Franklin to view the remains of the once Bluth office building. "You know what until you can act like an adult, you're fired!" snapped Michael walking away. "You can't fire me ho', I know where you live!" threatened Franklin waving Michael a one fingered salute.

Michael arrived at the model home in record time, running upstairs to the attic in search of George Senior, only he couldn't find him. Going from room to room he ran into Lucille already completely wasted sitting in the kitchen fishing for olives. "Where is he?" demanded Michael hands on hips. "Well don't ask me, why should I know where that poor excuse of a man is" she replied finally turning the olive bottle upside down to drink the contents. "You would not believe what happened to me at the jail booking office" grinned Lindsey as she strolled in. "Little busy here Linds" muttered Michael raking his hands through his hair. "I was interviewed!" she gushed taking a seat next to Lucille. "Oh god that's all we need" groaned Lucille. "Interviewed?" echoed Michael suspiciously. "Yeah by this really hot report, I think he said his name was Rob" she sighed dreamily, "Who was he reporting for?" asked Michael, "Oh I don't know I think he said Esquire or something" waved off Lindsey, "You mean Inquire?" asked Michael with a growing sense of dread. "Yeah that's it, he said I had a nice rake" she beamed. Slapping his forehead Michael had to ask, "What did you say during the interview" "Oh nothing much just that we're as dysfunctional as the next family" replied Lindsey absently "Well that doesn't sound too bad" sighed Michael feeling relieved. "Oh and also that you're in love with GOB" she said innocently. "I'm WHAT?" yelled Michael in shock, "Well he kind made me say it so we could go on a date. It's probably no big deal I'm sure he took it as brotherly love" offered Lindsey. "Oh god" groaned Michael, this was beginning to be a very bad, no good day.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

Buster had begun to grow bored in his new hospital home, for one that wouldn't let him have any juice and for another Tobias had woken up and wasn't the best company. "You should have seen the look on his face when I pulled it out, so memorable" smiled Tobias recalling the time he had pulled a splinter out of George Michael's finger. "And he said I wouldn't know my way around tweezers" he reminisced. Buster tried paying attention to what was happening on, Days of Our Lives only Tobias kept commenting ruining the show for him. "Oh boy is he in trouble now, he never should have blown him like that" pointed out Tobias, "He tried blowing him up" corrected Buster, "That's what I said" defended Tobias. Just then Berry Zuckercorn began flailing around mumbling under his breath. "I wonder what it would be like to be inside of him" mused Tobias; Buster shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the show.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

George Michael had never been so sure of something in his life, this was heaven and nothing would take that away from him. He reached his arms around her pulling her closer into him, so caught up in these new wonderful feelings he wasn't aware that he was now laying on top of her. All he knew was he couldn't stop, hands roaming everywhere he pushed his hands up under her shirt, tongues intertwined they were both breathing fast. She was holding him by the shoulders as he caressed her sides and back. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he felt a little nervous about her seeing so much of his skin, but then her hands touched his chest and he forgot all feelings of apprehension. He fumbled slightly with her bra he had never unhooked one before, but it came off easily and he felt her soft smooth skin and grasped at it for all his worth. Just then the door flew open, both George Michael and Maeby pulled apart as fast as possible trying to keep their backs to the invader while fixing their shirt. George Michael heard a grunt from the door and hesitantly turned around to face his greatest fears.

GOB stood in the doorway looking between George Michael and Maeby he grinned deviously before slowly walking backwards and closing the door behind him. George Michael and Maybe looked at each other nervously wondering what would happen now?

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

Michael had discovered the location of his father being that he had called Lucille's and he had accidentally answered the phone forgetting he was in hiding. Driving like a mad man to talk to his father about the company's newest problem he didn't see the blue lights tailing him until he entered the parking lot. "Officer I'm really sorry I've just had a bad day" explained Michael tiredly. "License, and registration" demanded the officer hand extended. "Its right here…Wait a minute" muttered Michael feeling around for his stolen wallet. "Its got to be here somewhere" protest Michael reaching around the car desperately searching for his wallet. "Hands were I can see them!" yelled the officer suddenly, "No I'm just trying to find" "Hands were I can see them" yelled the officer. "Just please this day has been crap, can't you just write me a ticket and" tried Michael "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car" informed the officer. "God damn it" cursed Michael in frustration. "I'll take that as you evading arrest" growled the officer. "No, no I was just" "On your feet now" bellowed the officer. "Let me just find my wall…" said Michael leaning back toward the car to search, that's when the officer slammed him against the car and slapped on a pair of shiny silver bracelets. And that's how Michael Bluth got arrested, the next day on the cover of The Inquire magazine was Michaels arrest photo with a caption under it that said, "Bluth's Incest details on pg. 34! It was just the frosting on Michaels crap cake…

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

Next on A Tricky Grey Area- George Michael see's the caption 'Bluth Incest' and think's he and Maeby have been exposed. What will GOB do now that he knows of their cousin love? Can Michael get out of Jail and save the company? Will Buster ever get any juice? Is Tobias really oblivious about his own sexuality? Stay tuned there's more to come


	6. Chapter 6

BLUTH INCEST!

Just when you thought this family couldn't get any stranger.

Read all about their dark secret on page 12

This was the caption printed boldly on the cover of a national rag mag, with a disgruntled mug shot of Michael holding up a number. "Now I'll never be allowed back in the country club" sighed Lucille tossing the magazine back into its pile on the living room floor. In a desperate effort to prove his worth GOB had gone out and bought every copy of the magazine he could lay his hands on. They were now piled up in a heap by the sofa, it had been almost 24 hours since Michael's arrest and the family was doing its best to stay afloat. And by a float I mean floating in booze, which came naturally to both Lindsey and Lucille.

ADADADADADADADADADADADAD

Buster had had it! He just couldn't take anymore; it appeared there was some sort of juice shortage that he had been unaware of, it seemed the hospital staff was keeping hush-hush to prevent ensuing chaos. The more questions Buster asked about the juice problem the vaguer and infrequent the answers came, someone had to do something! Not to mention the problem with Tobias since Berry had awakened. It seemed whenever the two men got into any conversation Tobias was suddenly stricken by an awkward silence making Buster even more restless, and causing Berry to giggle dramatically. Escape! Yes, that was the answer decided Buster now just to figure out how…

What Buster didn't know was that the hospital staff had their hands full dealing with actual patients and couldn't be bothered by Busters every-five- minute juice demands. The conversations between Tobias and Berry always started innocently enough until Tobias realized he felt uncomfortable…

"I just love cooking nude" explained Berry "I mean how else are you gonna get to show off the jewels, am I right?" grinned Berry to Tobias, "Well I suppose…" agreed Tobias. "I guess it's good to let the other men see what a real man is packing" added Tobias absently. "All the better to get things started" continued Berry, "Well there's no harm in comparing…" nodded Tobias. "Comparing and sharing if you get my point" giggled Berry, leaving Tobias to suddenly find interest in the wall…

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

"I'm going to save this family from ruins!" declared GOB shaking his fist in the air. "Aren't you the one that got this family into so much trouble this time?" asked a bored looking George Senior. "By redeeming myself than I can make everyone love me and finally show Mikie how big I am!" beamed GOB; pouring tea for the doll 'Polly' George Senior shook his head, "What an idiot" he muttered.

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

Staring at the gray brick-o-block wall Michael couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. All he ever did was try and help his family, maybe it was true they were beyond saving, was he really just wasting his time and George Michaels childhood on a lost cause? Resting his head against the grimy wall Michael continued waiting to use the phone since on his first attempted call Lindsey had answered and laughed at him hysterically before putting the phone down and forcing him to hang up after the allotted five minutes he was allowed. That had been two days ago, and he was just now getting to call again he hated having to do it but he could only think of one person he could call that could get him out…Swallowing his pride and not making any eye contact he went to make his call.

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

"We're just going to avoid each other and act like every things completely normal between us" instructed Maeby nervously pacing back and forth in front of George Michael. George Michael nodded wordlessly entranced by the soft swaying of her hips as she paced. "Are you listening? We have to act normal…Well as normal as this family goes" she rationalized, "Uh we can do that" encouraged George Michael awkwardly. "It's a good thing it was just GOB that walked in…It could have been a lot worse" whispered Maeby suddenly stopping to look at the door. What had happened between them had played over and over again in George Michaels mind since the event two days prior, causing him to be in a constant state of fear. (Like back when he was 'suffering' from OCD also known as taking care of Lindsey) Walking up behind her George Michael placed both his hands on her shoulders since those events, he felt more comfortable with Maeby and more bold even if not in anything else. She heaved her shoulders looking down, he leaned into her resting his head on her shoulder. "If nothing else all this crazy fire business will distract them enough to forget about us…And my dad being in jail does kinda help us" whispered George Michael causing Maeby to smile, moving her face beside his for a brief kiss she broke for air adding, "I like this new side of you" before pushing in the lock on their bedroom door and wrapping her arms around him…

ADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

"Don't worry another second; I'll take care of it"

"I knew you would"

"Pack your things, I'm on my way"

"…Um…Thanks…"

"Whatever for?"

"Uh…nothing…"

"CLICK"

20 minutes later….

"Bluth, you've made bail!" screamed the guard unlocking Michael's cell. Feeling washed with relief Michael stepped out into the streaming sunlight, coat in hand. Lucille walked beside him sunglasses neatly in place as they got into the car.

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

"You're acting funny…Are you keeping something from me?" questioned George Senior looking over at GOB from his tea party. "No of course not; Why would you ever think that, like I am keeping something, that's just ridiculous." Stuttered GOB sheepishly. "What is that Polly?" asked George Senior leaning in close to his doll pretending to hear her speak. "You think GOB is a big fat liar?" questioned George Sr. "She's the big fat liar!" yelled GOB pointed across at the doll. "What's that Polly you think we should do what to GOB for being so untrustworthy?" sweetly mocked George Sr. "Biotch, you say another word and I'll bring Franklin out to brink you down!" threatened GOB glaring hatefully at the doll in George Sr.'s hands. _Whatever secret you're hiding GOB I will find out,_ Thought a determined George Sr.

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

Next on 'A Tricky Gray Area,'

Can Buster escape? What can Michael do now with his freedom restored? Will Polly break GOB? What shocking realization does either Tobias or Lindsey make?

With all these conflicts and more to come is cousin love really what George Michael and Maeby need to get by? All this and more in the next update

For every review you can paint yourself blue reviews are greatly appreciate! BMuffin


End file.
